1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for reproducing video, audio, and accompanying characters which is also known as a sing-along or karaoke apparatus.
2. Related Art
A conventional sing-along or karaoke apparatus displays the song lyrics of music programs on a television monitor, so a user need not rely on a text card, or the like, to recite the song lyrics with a music. One type of karaoke apparatus uses an optical image recording disk (e.g., a Laser Disk (a registered trademark)) in which video segments are pre-recorded with the song lyrics in the optical image recording disk. However, only the video segments are displayed during the introduction or intermission period. Another type of karaoke apparatus uses a CD graphic (CDG: a compact disk on which performance information and image information are pre-recorded), to display still pictures, coarse moving pictures, or the like. The apparatus uses performance information to generate the background music. Still another type of karaoke apparatus superimposes and displays the words read from a CDG on video segments from a laser disk or a compact disk video. Some karaoke apparatuses display the word "INTRODUCTION" or "INTERMISSION" on a monotone background or on pre-recorded still pictures.
However, the above-described conventional karaoke apparatuses have the following problems. The system that displays only characters (song lyrics) on a monotone background may make the use of the system monotonous and dull. The system that displays video segments corresponding to the music lyrics may be attractive, but relies heavily on the availability of the expensive video software, such as laser disks. The system that superimposes words with an unrelated moving or still picture has a drawback in that the displayed image does not match the meaning of the words. To alleviate this problem, an extensive video library may be needed to match video images with song lyrics. Also, such an apparatus may require an additional control unit to synchronize and control various hardware. This increases the hardware costs. Furthermore, all these apparatuses lack a device or a scheme to inform the user when the music program is about to start.